


Shower

by KadejahSenpai



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gay, I Love Clary So Like Let Me Live, Lesbian, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadejahSenpai/pseuds/KadejahSenpai
Summary: “I like how you’re getting more dates with my girlfriend than me.”•In which Clary and her girlfriend get a little steamy•Warning; Smut, gay, cursing





	Shower

"Come on Lightwood. You're supposed to be good." Y/n spoke dodging a sweaty Alec once again. "I'm just tired." He sighed stopping. "I guess we're done with training for tonight." She breathed. "How about we shower and we head to that screening of the new Dylan Sprouse movie at nine?" Y/n suggested. "Ooo Yes. I've been looking forward to it." "I like how you're getting more dates with my girlfriend than me." Clary spoke up from her spot on the table. "Babe its a horror movie and you're really bad with them. Alec and I can enjoy then and theorize together, you usually scream." Alec agreed. 

"Look if it makes you feel any better why don't we go to that small cafe downtown for a little double date with us and Magnus and Alec. How does that sound?" Y/n asked walking over to the red head. "Yeah. It sounds nice." Y/n placed a small kiss on the shorter girl's forehead. "Let Magnus know of the plans." Y/n told Alec. "Will do." "Now I'm off to shower." She left the training room and left towards her and Clary's shared room. She grabbed a hoodie and jeans plus undergarments before heading into the bathroom shutting the door lightly. 

She turned the water on before stripping and getting in. She let the warm water hit her back. She grabbed the strawberry shampoo which Clary loved and washed her oily hair. She took her body wash and washed away the sweat from training. She hummed softly as she rinse herself. She hasn't even noticed the bathroom door opening or the glass shower door opening as well. She opened her eyes to notice a certain red head smiling at her. "Decided to join me huh?" Y/n smiled. She noticed a lustful glimmer in Clary's green eyes.

She got on her tippy toes and and started kissing y/n's neck. The warm water cascaded down both of them as Clary pushed her against the wall. The red head began kissing down the taller girl's neck reaching her chest. She rubbed her thumb over y/n's right nipple biting her lip gently. The tall brunette took in the sight of her girlfriend. Everything about her was perfect. Every single inch.

Y/n pushed Clary against the wall and held her hands above her. "You know I leave soon, we'll have to make it quick." Clary nodded eagerly. Y/n began sucking on the shorter girl's breast. She nipped around leaving tiny marks that shouldn't be noticeable if Clary was careful. Y/n trailed her kisses up to Clary's mouth pulling her into a heated kiss. Since Clary was so caught up in the kiss she didn't notice y/n's hands traveling farther down reaching a quite sensitive area.

Y/n ran a finger over Clary's already dripping clit. Clary gave a soft moan as y/n plunged a finger into the red head's wet cavern. Clary was already begging for y/n to add another finger. She craved for her touch. Y/n obliged shoving two more fingers in. Clary gave out a loud gasp as y/n hit the perfect spot. "You gotta be quiet darling. They'll be able to hear you." Y/n spoke into Clary's neck. She nodded. "Answer me properly and I'll reward you." With a shaky voice, since y/n's fingers were still inside of her, she spoke "Yes y/n."  Y/n smiled in satisfaction. 

The girl dropped to her knees right in from of Clary's womanhood. She gave a teasing lick which drew Clary wild. Clary moved a little away from the wall giving y/n better access. Y/n spread Clary's legs open before plunging her tongue into her warm clit. Clary let out a low moan in attempt to keep it quiet. The red head entangled her fingers in the brunette's hair pushing her head forward more.

Y/n added a finger causing Clary's legs to shake violently. "Y-Y/n I'm gonna." Clary breathed out. "Cum for me baby."  Clary obliged and came all over y/n's tongue. She licked the girl clean before standing up. She gave Clary another heated kiss where the red head could taste herself on her girlfriend's lips. "I'm gonna go with Alec now. Why don't you shower and if you choose the right outfit, when I get home we can have more fun." Y/n whispered in the girl's ear before leaving. Clary shuddered at the thought. She really wanted it to happen.


End file.
